Shira and Diego
by xXJuuLXx
Summary: It was hard to see her when see is in a heat. i have feellings for er but how do i tell? are we really a happy after after couple? Shira and Diego
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Diego and Shira what happened after she decided to come with the herd.

She is driving me insane! A heat again, no matter what i have to do to avoid her i have to do it, she have to understand that i do it for her safety. I really want to do it with her! Every time i'm close to her i just want to go for it! But no i have to keep focusing... I will explain al this drama to you. I'm not her mate... I'm in love with her but i think she just see me as a friend. Not that i have problems with that.

I look around, everyone is sleeping. Why wouldn't they its in the middle of the night.

I couldn't sleep so i walked over here to think. I have to tell Shira how i feel! Just when i want to turn around to get some more sleep i heard a voice saying ''What are you doing here in the middle of the night.?'' Shira! this is my chance no one but us two. ''Uhmmmm.. Hello Kitty.'' I said. ''Diego'' she growled. ''Stop calling me that!'' She growled even louder then before.''Okay, Okay i'm sorry!'' I said fast. ''No Softie i'm sorry i'm just not myself right now, okay? But you really have to stop calling me Kitty!'' She said fast. ''But you still didn't anwser my question'' She added still a litlle angry. ''Uhmm.. I just wanted to think.''I said to answer. I thought about her all the time since she got in our herd.. I can't take it much longer! ''Shira i want to tell you something. I should have told you this before.'' I muttered to her. she gave me a beautiful look. And i keep staring in her beautiful eyes. ''Continue i want to hear it..'' She whispers after a while. ''Why are you whispering?'' I gave her a confused look. ''Listen if your not going to finish your line i can need some more sleep'' She said. ''I'm tired'' She added and yawned.

Together we walked back to our cave. It was really quiet. We were almost there when she stopped walking. I frowned to her ''Shira?... Is something wrong?'' i asked worried. ''Uhmmmm... You know i-i have to tell you something to'' she mumbled. ''You know Softie i like being around you...''She could bring out. ''Shira?..'' I said trying to hide my shaky voice. She frowned at me, she heard my shaky voice apperently . ''Hey Kitty who wins the fight is allowed to tell first!'' i jumped on her and we started a play fight. ''get off me!'' growled Shira loudly. oops i forgot that she was in heat time! STUPID, STUPID... ''I won'' I teased her. ''Okay you can tell first'' She said dissapointed. ''Shira i-i-i- lo'' i begon. ''Kiss me already Tiger!'' She said impatient . So i leaned in and kissed her and she kissed me back.! After we kissed i look happy at her to see that she is smiling back! ''I love you Kitty.'' I said happy. ''I love you to Softie.'' She said lovely. After that we said goodnight. But i was to happy to sleep. It was finally morning and i was really hungry. So i wanted to get Shira and hunt with her. but on my way Manny approached me with a confused look. ''Hey Diego you look happy today'' He said. What do i tell him? ''I tell you later oke?'' I said. ''Why are you already up i wanted to go hunting.'' I said to him. ''Couldn't sleep'' the mammoth explains to me. ''I'm going to drink something'' He says. and when Manny walks away Shira and Granny comes to me. ''Hey Shira do you want to go hunt with me?'' I asked her. ''Yeah sure.''She Reply ''I'm going to find some fruits.'' And with that Granny left the couple alone. ''She have some scary teeth's'' I laught. ''Yup'' Shira says back with a smile on her face. I really love her! I give her a lick on her cheek ''Lets go! I'm hungry'' she said. ''Okay, Okay easy Kitty'' I tease her. ''GRRRRR'' She growled and jumpt on me, ''Don't call me Kitty!'' She almost yells. ''Easy Kitty'' I still said. ''Ughhh.. Lets go i'm hungry.''She says annoyed.

They walked through the woods a while. ''Diego?'' She asked suddenly. ''Yeah?'' I reply her. ''When did you now you was in love with me?'' She asked carefully. I thought about what she asked me. ''Hmmmm When i first saw you i was like wooow! But i think i was in love with you on the ice block on our way to the island.'' I said. I suddenly thought about the sirens i saw Shira! I really love her and start nuzzling her and she nuzzling me back..''Diego?'' She asks carefully .''Hmmmm?'' I mutterd. ''I really want to have cubs...'' She says it very carefully. ''But we are just one day together...'' I say to her. ''But i loved you a long time before yesterday.'' She continue's. I sigh ''Shira i really want cubs but not yet okay?'' I said it very carefully, afraid for what she will say to me. ''Alright Softie say it when you're ready...''She says. I can't really hear disappointment in her voice, but when i look in her eyes i see she is disappointed ''Hey, we really going to have cubs but just not yet oke...'' I wanted her to be happy not like this. ''Okay.'' she says happier the before. ''Stop'' I whisper to her. there walks a gazelle. I smell, Its a female and she is hungry. Just like we are. We walk closer, we have to make sure she doesn't smell or hear us. We walk closer until we are almost there and jumped. we got her easy. ''Lets eat it over here.'' I suggested . ''Alright'' Shira says before we drag our prey to the shadows. After we eated we started to walk home.

''Hey Diego, what do we say to the rest of the herd? about us?'' She asked. ''I think its best to tell them, Sid is going to be annoying in the beginning but he is always annoying!'' I say to her. ''Okay.'' she says. When we got back from the hunting trip almost everyone was there besides Peaches, Louis, Crash and Eddie. We walk up to them. (Manny and the other guys) ''ehmmm... i want to tell you guys something'' I could barely bring it out, i know they are going to be happy but i'm just new with this stuff. I hear Shira sight, ''What Diego is trying to say is... we are together!'' She said. Ellie and Manny are really happy. Sid is confused and Granny think there is to much sweetness. Just like i predicted Sid was annoying with asking questions. ''When did you get together?, where?'' He keeps asking. I'm really mad now and i jumped on Sid let him fall back and screamed in his face ''SID SHUT UP!'' and this is where our story begins..

If you like it i will write a part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Shira and Diego part 2.

Diego's Pov

After i yelled in Sid's face everyone stared at me. ''Uhm... Sorry Sid.'' I said, actulley i wasn't sorry at all. ''Akward...'' Said Ellie. I stared at her and walked back to my sleep place it was getting late, Shira saw me approached and lay down next to me. ''Ahhh.. Don't be sad Diego i thought that he was annoying to, but we didn't expect it because it came from you.'' She obviously was trying to cheer me up but it didn't help. Ápparently she saw it because she told me this wasn't exactly her thing. ''Its okay. Lets just sleep and hunt again tomorrow.'' I told her and yawned, yesterday i hadn't had much rest. ''Goodnight Diego.'' We fell asleep next to eachother. If i wasn't so down and tired then i probaly couldn't control myself. Thank god! She was still in a heat of course.

Next day i woke up with paws in my neck? ''What the...'' Oops i totally forgot that Shira was asleep next to me yesterday. She was lying with her paws on my neck with her head laying on them. I didn't want to wake her so i just keep laying with her half on me for some time until Ellie walked by. ''You to are really cute together.'' She said and winked at me. I just scowled at her. ''Ahhh... Thank you!'' I heard a way to familier voice. Shira !? she was awake all the time? ''Hey!? You were awake all the time?!'' I said with a hiss. She got of me and smiled and winked at me, that made everything oke again.

''Lets go!'' I said to her and we started walking in the forest. We talked the whole way not looking around just to eachother. Suddenly i heard something i looked around and realised i didn't know were we where. It started raining. Shira looked to me '''Lets go home fast!'' She yelled at me bacuse it was raining harder now. ''Uhmmmm.. I don't know were we are.'' I yelled back. She looked schocked, angry and afraid. ''What!?'' She yelled at me angry now. ''You don't know where we are?!'' ''No i don't know! I'm sorry but i can't know everything.''She turned around and ran back from were we came from. We can't smell our trail when its raining i know it was pointless. I should have followed her but i didn't Shira is even scarier than me she could save herself. I would find her but now i was just to mad. She blamed me? She lived here just as long as me. But i was ripped out of my thoughts when i heard that sound again. It sounded like a hiss, i turned aroun where i saw a big snake hissing. Is it poisoned i asked myself? I didn't know but it started to attack me. I jumped on it. Let the fight begin.

Shira's Pov

I was really mad at Diego. I was running back now, i know that it was pointless but i knew i would find my way home. It took a long time but i arrived home, save and sound. When i walked at the camp fire i expected that Diego would be there but he wasn't. Did something go wrong? My angry suddenly made place for fear that something happened. ''Is Diego still not here?'' I asked. ''No, we thought you two where just coming back late to have some fun.'' Ellie anwsered. Guilt build up in me. ''We got lost and in a little fight i thought he was already here, we have to go find him!'' Manny got up ''I will find him with you.'' I had nothing against Manny but he would be to slow. ''I'll go on my own maybe he needs help fast.'' I knew Manny was having a hard time but he believed in me so he nodded. I was tired but i run back from where i came from very fast i knew how to get there now! When i arrived i was very shocked he was still there where they had a fight! i tought he was lost but he was just lying on the ground did he thought it was funny or something?

''Diego, you really had me shocked i thought something bad happened you can't just ly there until i come to find you!'' I yelled at him really mad now. But when i walked to him i noticed something his eyes were closed and squeezed in pain , Het growled under his breath and he didn't say something. ''Diego! Are you alright? Are you hurt?'' I was really scared now but i had to help him now, but if he was in so much pain that he couldn't anwser me how do i know what to do?! the only problem was i didn't know were the pain was. ''Shi-i-ira? My p-a-a-aww'' He growled louder with pain. He was lying on his side i could only see 2 paws there was nothing wrong with them i turned him over and he roared in pain. I gasped there was a mark on his right front paw. I looked close and good to it and then it hit me a snake! ''Ohh no!'' It wasn't poisened lucky for him and me otherwise he would already be dead but these wounds really hurts. They just take rest and pain thats all, he probaly was trying to get up and collasped . But if he can't come up again and walk he would just ly here until he was in danger or he could die from thirst the cold or hunger. I had to get him out of here but how? I did the only thing i could do there would be less pain for him, I bended down and started licking his injured paw. Relieve shot over his face.

I did this a while until i noticed we had to get out of here now it was late, his paw was a bit better now he would have to walk really soft and he needed my support to lean on me. This was going to be a long trip home, but i didn't care. I just was sorry for him, this was all my fould. ''I'm really sorry.'' I said to him when tears collected in my eyes. ''Its not your fould! I was just stupid to go into that fight with the snake.'' You could see he was already a bit better at least he could anwser me now! ''Come on we have to go, lean on me.'' He was trying to get up alone. ''Lean on me.'' I said desperate. ''No, i can do it myself'' He said stubbornly. He was standing but collasped again i knew this was going to happend and grabbed him in his scruff (you know just like with a cub)so he wouldn't hit the ground. ''Thanks'' He muttered. I smiled and let him stand again only this time he leaned on me. We were walking back and he tried not to growl when his hurt feet hit the ground but i saw he was in pain. I could get Manny he can pick Diego up with his trunk, but then Diego would be here alone no way to defend himself. Make a choice Shira now! I had to stay with Diego i couldn't risk anything.

After a lot of excuses, pain and complainings later we were almost there. ''Shira, i want to sit down i'm tired.'' He said sounding like a little cub. ''We are almost there just a bit longer. I promise.'' I said smiling about his complainings. He must have seen thad because he said: ''Its not funny! It really hurts!'' ''I'm sorry, but you sound like a complaining cub.'' A few minuts later we arrived when we were next to the fire Diego collasped tha last time and drifted of in sleep. He looked so peaceful and painless. In the corner of my eye i saw Manny walking to me, he was to concerned about Diego to sleep. ''What happened you two were away very long.'' He said with concern. I sighed and explained the wole story to him after the story i lay down next to him and began licking his injued paw again, it was hard to see but i thought that he smiled at me very sweet and relieved.

I will write a part 3


	3. Chapter 3

Diego's Pov

The snake bite really hurts! I heard the whole story again when Shira told it to Manny, i couldn't sleep with all the noise. Just when i wanted to say something about it the story was finished i sighed and felt Shira's body ly down next to mine and suddenly she licked my paw again. I tried so hard not to smile but i failed. This was so nice and sweet and cold to my paw.I just loved it.

''Come on Diego go to sleep now i know your awake! And if you don't go to sleep now i will come in your dreams and make it nightmares'' She threatened me. I sighed did she really had to know everything it was no fun.

''Awww but you're distracting me...'' I said and chuckled.

Shira's Pov

Days passed and Diego still couldn't walk normal. I forbid him to do anything, he always told me he felt useless when i reminded him of it. I knew how it felt to feel useless, lying all day do nothing and everybody is doing things for you... bleghh! I had to hunt for us two now so i walked to his cave.

''Diego, i'm going to hunt. I'll be right back don't do anything stupid.'' I said and warned him. Like when he tried to go after me to prove he could walk.

_Flashback._

_It was a sunny day and i was very hungry. I walked to Diego and said the same thing like i said every morning. ''Diego, i'm going to hunt. I'll be right back don't do anything stupid.'' I said to him._

_''Shira... I can do that myself! Look i'm better now. Can i pleasse come?'' He asked with an angry and sad voice._

_''Well... Let me think. No!'' I said sarcastic. He sighed and i sighed to. We had this discossion way to much._

_''But i feel so useless my paws want to run they are screaming at me! You are a coward. Stand up we want to run and claw pleasse stand up! You can do it we believe in you!'' He said. I just rolled my eyes and said ''Keep out of trouble!'' _

_On my way i smell Gazelle so i hunt it down take the pray in my mouth and walk over to Diego. When i come back he is gone. My head said told you to bring someone to watch him. Ohhh great i drop the pray and run as fast as i can back in the forest. I started to panic and followed his scent. I came on the beach. I saw him lying on a rock his back to me._

_''You know... I always missed the sunset somehow. How could it be that i never watched it like this before? I love all the colors in it.'' He said to me._

_''I always liked the moon better.'' I said. '' It was my best friend, when i was with something i would stare at it and talk to it. It always made me feel like.. like i wasn't alone. My past was horrible and i would always cry in the night. One day i saw the moon... With the same color as me. All my life i would talk to it and it always made me feel like it understood me. It maybe sound weird. Do you think i'm a weirdo?'' I asked_

_''Not at all. Sometimes you need someone to talk to someone that understands you and won't say anything about.'' Diego said._

_''The moon is like a best friend it knows all my secrets but won't tell anybody anything.'' I said. The moon made me feel save and not alone._

_''How did you come here?'' I grinned._

_''Well.. I walked it was ok but i made it open again and had to ly down.'' I said a bit embarressed. I chuckled but a thought appeared he made it open great._

_''Lean on me we are taking a walk, but i am still mad.'' I took him to a river and pushed him in. ''Hey!'' He screamed at me and i helped him out laughing. His wound was all clean and i had my fun. ''Lets go home now.'' I said still laughing and he laughed with me. _

_The end of Flashback_

''Yes, Shira.'' He sighed. He was adorable when he looked like this sad with a little pout he was defeated.

''Aww come on just this day then its over. But you still have to be careful after that.'' I said.

''Yeah, Yeah i get it, jus go.'''He said defeated. ''But next time im going to win!'' He yelled at me when i walked out his cave.

''We will see abou that!'' I yelled after him and heard him chuckle. ''We will see about that.'' i muttered to myself

**Author: sorry for the grammer... and the short chapter but i listened to the point that i had do enter when the speaker changed. Anyway part 4 will come and after that i will go on vacation soo... but i will think of my next chapter in the vacation. Love reviews! And thanks for reading.**

**xxx xXJuuLXx**


	4. Chapter 4

Diego's Pov

So... There i was lying in a cave be useless and alone. I hated it! That for sure. I was waiting for Shira she would take prey with here and she promised that we would take a walk tomorrow. I growled can't i go after here ? I asked myself in my head.

''Hey, Diego. I'm back!'' She said bringing an antelope in the cave.

''Hey..'' I said back. Pleasse change your mind take me out for a walk pleasse!

''Come on eat the antelope.. '' She said i shaked my head stubbornly.

'' Not until you take me at a walk tonight'' I said a little mad i forgot how it felt to run to hunt. I missed it, i missed it with her we didn't do much together anymore. Normally we would hunt together or take a walk in the forest. Not so much anymore i forgot how it all felt. I wanted to know how it felt to drink my water out a river.

''Diego i said no!'' She said. ''Don't you listen to me you can't i am done with this just one more day! Don't get all macho now!'' She almost yelled at me.

''No listen to me i can do it!'' I said angry and stubbornly. '' I forgot...'' I said sad

''You forgot what?'' She asked soft again.

''I fotgot how it all felt'' I said. Shira sighed

''Now your being vague'' Shira said. Awww an idea popped in my head perfect.

''Shira... Look behind you i think your antelope wants to run away.'' I said and grinned. She can't ignore that it is an instinct that as a sabre that you look. And i was right Shira looked while she turned here head i ran away

''Diego!'' I hear her voice screaming/

Shira's Pov

Not this again! It was just one day why does this always have to happen? I mean serious why did i even bought thet about the prey? Okay i had to admit it was an instinct. I sighed and run after him! This time i'm so mad Diego has to watch out really well now..!

''Diego!'' I screamed i was chasing him and catching i was faster but he was also still injured. I pinned him down at the ground.

''What are you think your doing?!'' I screamed in his face.

''I want to talk...Sun... Understand '' He said really vague. Okay this was absolutley not good he was acting strange all day and a few days before to now that i remember.

There could only be one solution! The snake bite was poisoned o god.! no there was a snake that looked almst the same but was poisoned it still isn't fatal but he will be acting strange he will hallucinate and distracted from every little thing!

Now he has to rest longer and someone always have to guard him or he will run! We told the herd when we woke that morning and moved to another cave until he would be okay again. It would kinda be akward when we would be their with Crash, Eddie and Sid all making fun.

This is gonna be a hard task, but i will help him.

**Author: I'm so sorry for this small vague chapter i hate it ! but tell me guys wath you think.. I'm getting kind of bored from this snake bite thing next chapter will be about complete different things. They meet someone they hadn't expected.. Nightmares haunted someone. Is Diego totally recovered? will updat soon!**


End file.
